TheCityMaker's Gil Pan: The TV Series
Gil Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Gil Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Gumball and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Gil Pan and the Horned King's Guards, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Gil Nexdor (Andrew Francis (speaking) and Tyley Ross (singing)) The boy who refused to grow old. He wears a blue sweatshirt, brown pants, and sneakers. He also has tan skin, light freckles, blond hair, and blue eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his lioness cub Kiara and his friends the lost animal boys. He is the current leader of the lost animal boys, a puppy, a bear cub, two mice, a burro, and a wolf cub. He once traveled to London and met Susan and her brothers, Lumpy and Roo. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating McLeach. Susan and her brothers had to go back home so Gil relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Susan Test (Maryke Hendrikse (speaking) and Selena Gomez (singing)) The girl who is the eldest sister of Lumpy and Roo. She wears a blue shirt with a star on it, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, white knee-high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a white lab coat. She also has fair skin, red lips, long, straight, red hair, and blue eyes. She is Gil's love interest. Lumpy (Jack McGraw) The middle child of the Test family. He has lavender skin, black beady eyes, a long trunk, and both a purple cottontail and yarned hair. He likes Susan's stories and adventures but dislikes people and animals taking the map from him. Roo (Aidan McGraw) Susan and Lumpy's youngest brother. He has light brown fur, a black nose, big feet, a long, strong tail, and black beady eyes. He is often seen wearing a light blue sweater with long sleeves. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his teddy bear with him. Like Lumpy, he also likes Susan's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his teddy bear. He dislikes being separated from his teddy bear of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Young Kiara (Pixie Davies) Gil's lioness cub and sidekick, she is jealous of Susan. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Animal Boys. Augie Doggie (Nancy Cartwright) Boo Boo Bear (Nancy Cartwright) Pixie (Pamela Hayden) Dixie (Nancy Cartwright) Baba Looey (Pamela Hayden) Ding-A-Ling Wolf (Misty Lee) Kate (Isabela Moner) Floral Rugg (Joan Cusack) Naiya (Alexandria Suarez) Emma (Kaya Thomas) Dora Márquez (Fátima Ptacek) Alana (Ashley Earnest) Gadget Hackwrench (Tress MacNeille) Tony Toponi (Pat Musick) Tigress (Angelina Jolie) Percival C. McLeach (Frank Welker) The fearsome poacher Percival C. McLeach. He hates Gil and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to a snake. He is deathly afraid of the snake because he wants to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Snoops. Mr. Snoops (Charlie Adler) The poacher's cabin boy and assistant to McLeach. The guards hates him, and his clumsiness often angers McLeach. He is easily fooled by Gil's voice mimicking. The Horned King's Guards Penelope Spectra/Josee (Tara Strong/Julie Lemieux) Kaa the Snake (Jim Cummings) The snake who ate McLeach's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Kaa swallowed. He likes to pick on McLeach but is dangerous to anybody. The Bounty Hunter Squad Stu Pickles (Corey Burton) Susan's adoptive father. Gil, Kiara, and the lost animal boys took Susan and her brothers to him and his wife, Didi, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Didi Pickles (Melanie Chartoff) Stu's wife and Susan's adoptive mother. Category:TV Series Category:Peter Pan series